Birthday Wishes
by NekoSama's Pet
Summary: A special birthday for Seto.


**Birthday Wishes**

Seto Kaiba sighed as he fumbled with his keys. It had been an extremely long day at work, not to mention it was his birthday. He was glad to finally be home so he could spend some quality time with his siblings. When he finally felt the right key in his hand it inserted it into lock, opening the door with a soft click.

Stepping over the threshold into the Kaiba Mansion, Seto noticed that it was unusually dark and quiet in the house. Was nobody home? It wasn't like them to be gone at this hour, and surely his twin sister wouldn't forget her own birthday... Though as he thought about it, it could seem plausible that she would.

"Lar!" the CEO called out into the darkness, "Mokey?"

He made his way deeper into mansion, it was obvious the downstairs was deserted. He climbed the stairs slowly, calling out to his siblings again. Still no answer.

Seto went straight to the bedroom he shared with his sister... well the bed was what he shared most since Laria had her own bedroom. Entering the room he threw off his coat and slumped down on the bed. In his exhausted and saddened state he didn't even notice the tiny tea light candles around the room. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out another sigh.

From out of the darkness a figure appeared. It slunk onto the bed, crawling silently towards the CEO. Two pale arms reached out and wrapped tightly around his neck. Seto jumped slightly, then smiled and nuzzled the arms.

"Hi Lar," he said.

"Happy birthday, big bro," Laria whispered in his ear, holding him close. She moved her arms, giving him a back rub, "How was work?"

"Long," he breathed, trying to relax as his sister worked out the knots in his shoulder.

"Well you're home now," she said, "So you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Speaking of worrying, where's Mokey?"

"Oh, I sent him to go play at Yugi's," answered Laria, he could hear the smirk in her voice, "So we could have time for just the two of us."

She reached over and flipped on the bedside lamp, the deep red lamp shade filled the room with a soft glow. Seto turned to look at his sister, she was clad only in a slinky see-through top and the smallest pair of panties he had ever seen. He could tell she had been planing this for a while.

"Just us, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Laria's smirk widened, her voice lowering, "So we can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want, eh?" the CEO grinned himself, he crawled over his sister, leaning into a deep kiss. She kissed back hungrily, moving so she was laying down on her back. Seto pressed his body against hers. Laria could feel the bulge in his pants, she moved her leg to slowly grind against it.

Seto broke the kiss at looked down at sister with an evil grin, "What if all I want to do is go to sleep?"

"Well it is your birthday..." Laria tried to hide the disappointment, "And I did say you could do what you wanted..."

Seto frowned and kissed her forehead, "I'm only kidding sis, I know what you want."

Laria's face lit up again, "Great!"

She wrapped her arms around her brother once more. Seto nuzzled her soft neck, sending a shiver down her spine. He knew just how to drive her crazy. He trailed tiny kisses over her skin, pausing every now and then to suck softly. Laria squirmed under him as he assaulted her neck.

"Big bro!" she gasped.

Seto smiled and flopped down on the bed, pulling Laria on top of him, "I love you, sis."

"I love you too, big bro," Laria beamed. She giggled, pulling at Seto's black turtleneck, "Now you're wearing far to many clothes."

"Oh I am?" Seto chuckled, letting his sister pull the shirt off.

"Mmm hmm," Laria nodded, running her hands down his bare chest to his pants. She fingered the KC on the his belt buckle, she always admired what those letters meant to their family. She unbuckled the belt, unzipping his pants. She reached in, freeing his erection. She licked her lips looking at it.

"You know, Lar, it is your birthday too," Seto said, grasping the erection and pumping it a few times, Laria watched intently, "So you should make a wish and blow out your candle."

The twins shared a smirk, "With pleasure."

Laria leaned down, running her tongue over the tip of his erection. She slowly took the hot flesh into her mouth, she loved the way her brother tasted. Seto closed his eyes as his erection was engulfed. His sister sucked softly on him, she was so skilled.

Laria pulled Seto's pants down so she could really get at him. She finally got his whole erection in her mouth, sucking harder. She reached down and cupped his balls in her hand, fondling them lightly as she worked his erection.

When she knew he was on the edge she pulled away, much to Seto's disproval. He glared down at her as she wrapped a hand around his member.

"I'm not done with you yet," Laria giggled. She sat up and pulled off her top, revealing her perfect round breasts. Her brother smiled and reached out to grope them.

"I should say so," Seto said pinching one of Laria's nipples, causing her to moan softly, "Now, on your knees!"

Laria complied with her brothers sharp command, getting on her hands and knees while Seto took his pants all the way off and positioned himself behind her. He gave her ass a nice smack, receiving another moan, and gently caressed the supple skin.

"You are so beautiful, sis," he whispered.

Laria looked back at him with a smile, her cheeks tinted pink, "Thanks big bro."

Seto moved his long fingers over her panties down to her special region. He chuckled.

"Dripping wet already?" he asked. Laria's cheeks reddened even more, "Have you been playing without me?"

"Perhaps..." Laria smirked, "It's your fault you took so long getting home."

Seto narrowed his eyes playfully, "You know that means I'll have to punish you."

"Sorry big bro," Laria dropped her head. Seto smirked, rubbing his fingers over his sisters clit through the soaked fabric of her panties. Laria whimpered and bit her lip, she needed him so bad.

Seto slipped her panties down, now working her bare pussy. It was so slick his finger slid right into her warm passage. Laria squirmed more as he shoved the digit as far in her as he could. He was driving her insane.

"Oh yes," Seto pulled his finger almost all the way out, then shoved it in again, "You're more then ready for my hard dick."

"Yes, please!" Laria begged, "Don't tease me anymore!"

Seto pulled his finger out, moving away from her, "I'm too tired, maybe to tomorrow."

"SETO!" she whined loudly at the loss of contact.

"I told you you'd have to be punished, sis," Seto said, "I can't just give you what you want."

Laria whined again, "Please!"

The CEO smirked and, without warning, slammed himself into her pussy. Laria let out a loud moan, her front half collapsed on the bed. Seto held onto Laria's ass as he pulled out and slammed into her a second time.

"Is that what you wanted, sis?" Seto asked grinning evilly as he pounded his member deep into her pussy.

"Yes!" she cried out, her body exploding with pleasure. Seto's eyes slid closed again as he thrust faster and deeper. His sisters tight pussy was so good. Laria moaned louder and louder with each thrust.

"I've never been with anyone as good as you, sis," Seto groaned. He gripped Laria's ass tightly, his finger nails digging into her. She didn't even notice, her whole body was on fire, she knew she was getting close.

"Big brother!" Laria gritted her teeth, trying to hold out as long as she could, "I'm going to come!"

"Good girl," he pounded her harder, "Come on my dick."

A few more thrusts and Laria's body convulsed as a wave of orgasm washed over her. Nobody could make her come like her brother did. She clenched her fists tightly as she felt it build up again. All coherent thought had been fucked from her mind.

"You're so wet," Seto continued to assault her pussy, the juices dripping down her pale legs. Laria cried out again as a second wave hit her.

"So... Good...!" Laria panted.

Seto groaned, "So close..."

"Come in me, big brother!" Laria called out.

The twins cried out as Seto slammed into her as deep as he could, spilling his seed, and a third wave hit Laria, juices squirting out onto the bed below. They collapsed together in a ball, breathing heavy.

"That was the best," Laria said breathlessly. Seto only smiled, pulling his little sister into his arms and cuddling her.

"Did your wish come true?" he whispered as she curled up in his arms.

Laria grinned, "I didn't have to make a wish, I already have you."

Seto nuzzled her neck, "This was the best birthday ever."

"That just means I'll have to work harder next year," Laria snickered.

"I look forward to it."

**End.**


End file.
